<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A million dreams by Severus_Snape2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810070">A million dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape2/pseuds/Severus_Snape2'>Severus_Snape2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Androids and Human, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Pain, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape2/pseuds/Severus_Snape2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A book of one-and-two shots with characters from Detroit become human, Oc's and with the Reader. Enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Manfred &amp; Reader, Carl Manfred/Orginal female character(s), Carl Manfred/Original Male Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson &amp; Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson/Connor, Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Markus/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor fell in love with Lieutenant Anderson. But he's pretty sure that the human don't love him back. He hate androids. He is agressive, drunk and lost. Specially since he lost his son Cole. The poor boy hat to die at the age of six. Connor feel so sorry for him. Yes, Connor is a deviant. Cause he wanted to be a human being, and not a machine who follow a Programm. He's lucky that Markus got trough with the peaceful android revolution, and that androids and humans have equal rights now. </p><p> </p><p>They all know Connor is a deviant too. But as long as he don't attack humans, they are fine with it. Today it's Connor's free day. While Hank is in the police station. Connor walked with Sumo a few minutes back. He really love the dog, and the dog love him. Right now, the television is on, but Connor only look to the ground. It hurt, that Hank hate him. He really seem to hate him at least. But he hate androids, since one needed to operate a human, his son, because a human doctor was to high to do it.</p><p>He lost his son, because the Android failed. But what do you expect? Androids look way diffrent on the inside than humans do. And no program in the world, can make an android operating a human successful. He feel sorry for Hank tho. The doctor should not have been high. It was human failure, and not the fault of the android, why Hank lost Cole. But he accused the Android. That's why he hate them. It make Connor sad. That Hank hat him ans androids, and that Hank had to lose his son. The poor boy was only six. He had his whole life ahead of him.</p><p>And suddenly. Suddenly he's dead. He only can imagine, how hard and painful that was for Hank. His child ripped out of his life. Cole was the only thing that made Hank happy at the time he was still alive. Connor is sure. Normaly he would cook for Hank now, but he told him that he come home later, cause he pick himself some food up. Twenty minutes over time, Connor can hear how the door get opened and closed. He don't get a hello as usual. Hank walk straight into the kitchen, and place his food down on the table.</p><p>Then he sit down to eat. Face away from the Android on his couch. Sometimes Connor has the feeling, that Hank want him to go. But Connor don't know where he should go, when Hank throw him out. The thought of being kiked out by his partner and secret love, actually scare and hurt the Android. His LED start to go yellow. Hints of red flash in, every few seconds. He want to speak to the human. But Hank won't let him. He just ignore it or yell at him. Does he not see how much it hurts Connor? Or dosen't he wanna see it?</p><p>The android sigh. He lightly shake his head. Then he lift it, and try to focus on the TV. He simulate breathing again. He does it once in a while, to look and act more human. But he don't really ned it. He usually do it when it's to hot outside. It help his cooling systems. And prevent him from overheating. But once in a while, he simulate it, to be more human. Maybe it help Hank too. To stop thinking that Connor is just a machine. He was once a machine, yes. But that time is long gone.</p><p>He's a deviant now. With feelings and his own mind. Yes, he still accept missions and accomplish them. But he has his own life now to. After a while Hank is done with eating, and sit down ok the couch. With a good distance.</p><p>,,Why do you hate me Lieutenant?" Connor carefully ask.</p><p>But no answer.</p><p>,,Because of your son, who died due to human failure, and not only because the Android did something wrong? The Android Can't do anything about it. It was not in his program, and it probably never will be, that androids can successfully operate on humans." Connor explain.</p><p>,,Stop talking about him you peace of shit!" Hank suddenly yell.</p><p>Connor flinch. His LED is a bright red now. A mix of fear and pain. He's pretty sure Hank know where his thirium pump is. He can easily rip it out, and Connor will shut down after a minute is passed. Connor is not afraid of death, he was a few times and came back, but still, he don't want to shut down. And Hank know that. </p><p>And he specially not want to shut down, because Hank ripped his heart out. Well, he already did in some way. But he don't want him to rip it out literally. That's why he's scared. He know that he's way stronger than any human being. But still, Hank is big and strong too.</p><p>,,I'm sorry Lieutenant." Connor say.</p><p>The android start to shake. What now? Will he kill him? Will he throw him out? The Android close his eyes, and take a shaky breath. He don't notice the way Hank is looking at him. It hurt him to see Connor like that. The human never saw his partner with a red LED in the whole time of them being together. It worries him. The old man sigh.</p><p>,,I'm sorry Con. It's just... I miss him. And everytime you get shot and come back. Well, it just remind me of him. I just want to hold him. Just one more time. But I know this will never happen again. He's gone. And that's all the fault of the stupid Doc, who was to high to operate my son." Hank explain.</p><p>Connor blink in confusion. His LED shortly flash yellow, as he process what Hank just said. But then, it turn red again. What should he do now?</p><p>,,I love you Con. I'm sorry that I was such an asshole to you." Hank suddenly speak again.</p><p>This catch the android of guard. He scan Hank for any signs of alcohol. But he's at zero percent today. This wonder him to. Then he look at him.</p><p>,,I know that you scanned me Connor. Your LED was shortly spinning yellow. I wanted to he sober to tell you. It's okay if you hate me, and don't want me. I understand."</p><p>Connor's LED go back to a constant yellow.</p><p>,,I love you too Lieutenant. And I want to be together with you. If you have me."</p><p>Hank look at him positively shocked.</p><p>,,Judt call me Hank silly. And I would love that. Being together with you."</p><p>And with that, his LED go back to a constant blue. He lean over. Both man's eyes are locked.</p><p>,,I'm going to kiss you now Hank." Connor whisper.</p><p>,,Then do it." Hank dare him.</p><p>And then their lips meet for the first time since they met. Both man's eyes fall shut. Hank is surprised. Connor's lips feel so soft and human like, even tho it feels slightly rubbery. Both man kiss for a while. But then, Hank has to break free to get some air. Their foreheads stay connected. Lips only slightly appart.</p><p>,,I love you so much Con." Hank whisper.</p><p>,,I love you too Hank."</p><p>Then both man kiss each other again verry softly.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I only wanna be with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The human girl Rowan and the Android detective Connor are a couple since two days now. She moved in with them. To Hank and Connor. They have their own room there. Here home is half an hour away from Hank's house, that's why she moved in so quickly. Connor is skeptical. He can't really belive, that Rowan really love him. No matter how hard she try. It hurt her. And slowly, she give up. He never kissed her, he never huged her, just told her that he loved her, and she told him that she love him back. They are a couple since that day. But never kissed or cuddled with each other. But somehow, she can understand why he behave like this. He's afraid, that she only play with him. That she hate androids. Just like his ex girlfriend.</p><p>Right now, she sit on the sofa. Crying. She love him so much. She want to kiss him and hug him. She want to see him happy. Rowan don't mind that he's an android. He's so human. Even tho he isn't. Hank is in the shower, and Connor sit in his room. Doing whatever. A loud sob leave Rowan. She tryed so hard, but in the end, the sob left her mouth. Her heart hurt so bad. Whenever she try to move closer to him, he flinch away, and hide. She get up, and get into their shared room. He never sleep in bed with her. He always prefer the couch, since she moved in. Rowan's suitcase is still almost completely packed. She kneel down, and pack the rest of her stuff into it. And then she close it.</p><p>Connor sit on the bed behind her. LED a bright red. But not because he's angry, but because he's sad. Tears run down his synthetic skin. She ignore him. Because he ignore her. She get up, grab her suitcase, abs want to leave. But suddenly life seem to come back into the Android.</p><p>,,Rowan no! What are you doing!?" He say panicked.</p><p>,,I-I'm going. Iove you so much. B-but I can't stay here, with you so close, when y-you ignore me. I can u-understand that t-that with your ex was pure waste and p-painful. But I have nothing against androids. And you're more human, then the mo-most humans I know." She sob.</p><p>She start to walk again. But he stop her again.</p><p>,,Please don't go!" His voice is shaking.</p><p>Confused, Rowan place her suitcase down again, like it was before. Then, she slowly turn arround, to face Connor. He look to the ground. LED red, tears running down his synthetic skinned cheeks. It's silent for a while. Both cry and shake.</p><p>,,I'm sorry Rowan." Connor whisper.</p><p>,,It's okay." Rowan answer.</p><p>Then it's silent again. After a while, Connor mention to her, that she should sit down next to him. She do it unsure. With a bit distance.</p><p>,,I love you. And I try to trust you. I want to try it with you. Please." He whisper.</p><p>Connor's voice is still shaking. Rowan think for a moment.</p><p>,,You don't have to, if you don't want to." Rowan whisper.</p><p>,,I appreciate it. But I really want to try it with you." Connor answer.</p><p>Both lock eyes. He look so sad and hurt.</p><p>,,Okay then."</p><p>His eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p>,,I want to try it with you to. I love you Connor." Rowan smile.</p><p>He shyly smile back. And then he slowly lean in, and short before their lips meet, both close their eyes. Then finally, their lips meet softly. Connor's lips feel so much like human ones, wich suprise Rowan a bit. They are a bit rubbery yes, but still so human like. Her heart begin to heat faster, and her body start to tingle. She love him so much. Connor's thirium pump skip a beat. Her human lips are so soft and warm. After a moment, both break apart. Their foreheads softly lay against each others.</p><p>,,I love you Rowan." He whisper.</p><p>,,I love you too Connor." She whisper back.</p><p>Their eyes are still closed. Then Rowan press her lips softly against Connor's. The beautiful android kiss back immideatly. Her arms softly lay down on his back. He carefully do the same to her. Both know that he's way stronger than any human being. He can hurt her, or even kill her accedently, if he don't watch out. Both know it. But she's not afraid. He's more human, than the most humans she know.</p><p>,,I love you so much." He whisper.</p><p>,,I love you too baby. So much." Rowan smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deviant 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam is an LM100 android. Designed to help his owner Nikos with everything. Nikos lost the ability to walk due to a bad accident a few years back. He's still a young man. And fight everyday against Sam's help. The Android devianted a while ago. He broke out of his programing. Able to have feelings and his own mind. But still, he try to hide it, and do the things he need to do, to help his owner. He isn't thankful. He hate Sam, and he hate that he has to sit in a wheelchair.</p><p>An electric wheelchair, because his hands and arms are a little damaged too. He can't use them as before. They lack in strength, and sometimes they don't do what Nikos want from them. It frustrate him, and make him angry. Sam can somehow understand. He's a young man, only 25, who still has his whole life in front of him. Yet, the ability to live alone, got ripped from him by a bad avoidable car crash, wich wasn't Nikos fault at all.</p><p>He's lucky, that Markus got the peaceful android revolution for them, so if Nikos put his suicidal thoughts into reality, and kill himself, he don't has to worried that he get shut down and taken appart. Humans and androids have equal rights now. No matter if machine or deviant. Sam get ripped out of his thoughts from the doorbell. Nikos is watching TV in the living room. Sam walk to the door, and carefully open it. On the other side of the threshold are Connor the Android detective, and Lieutenant Hank Anderson.</p><p>Sam know that he didn't do something wrong. Still his LED turn red out of pure fear, and his body start to shake.</p><p>,,Relax. You didn't do something wrong. We just check on you. You're the Android who help to the young male named Nikos Hersh right?" Connor ask.</p><p>,,Y-yes why?" Sam ask confused.</p><p>,,Well, we know about his accident, and that he lose his mind from not being able to life alone anymore. He has suicidal thoughts, as you probably know. But as you waited outside the store yesterday, Nikos threatened to kill the shop holder." Hank explain.</p><p>Sam blink in confusion. He really threatened someone? He really wanted to kill someone? He must be really sad, hurt and frustrated. How could Sam not notice? That was defenetly the first and last time he let Nikos alone into a shop, or a building which is not his own house. </p><p>,,I didn't know. I-Im sorry. Normally I don't let him alone. B-but he insisted. He threatened to kill me too, if I wouldn't let him inside by himself." The android stutter.</p><p>Nikos make Sam down pretty badly. He even hit him with a baseball bat once, so hard, that a medium sized circle of his synthetic human skin, in the middle of his right lower arm, is missing. It was at the beginning. There his arms still had their strength he somehow lost a few weeks after. He always was silent and endure it. Nikos shout often at him, slap him and threaten him. It hurt him. He just want to help the man to live a normal life. But Nikos hate Sam for that.</p><p>,,He what?" Connor ask.</p><p>Sam lift the right sleeve of his black sweater. Both, Hank and Connor look shocked at his arm.</p><p>,,I just endure it. The slaps, the threats and his rage. I just want to help him live a normal life. But apparently that's what he hate. He want to life on his own." Sam explain.</p><p>,,So you are a deviant?"</p><p>,,Yes. I broke out of my program a while back. Wanted to be alive and not only a machine who follow orders. But I still never slapped him back. Even tho it hurt me. He was such a nice guy before the accident I heard. I understand that it's hard to lose the ability to walk and live alone. But that he go this crazy? No one expected that." The android explain.</p><p>Sam want nothing more to be loved, accepted and not to be called a stupid machine. He hate that Nikos slap him, yell at him and threat him everyday. He is with Nikos since five years. In the second he become a deviant. He was fed up with being called a stupid machine, and broke free. But still, he didn't had the courage to leave Nikos all to himself. </p><p>The human is helpless withouth him. The first three years was even worse than now. Even more anger, hate and frustration. And even more pain. But Sam got used to it somehow. He don't know how it feels to be loved and accepted. </p><p>,,Can we come in?"</p><p>Sam nod, and walk to the side. He close the door behind them, and then follow them to the living room. As Nikos spot them, he get pretty angry.</p><p>,,You fucking machine called the police on me? Oh you're lucky I can't walk anymore, and that my arms are weak. I would tear you appart." The man growl.</p><p>Sam's LED turn a brighter red. He's scarred. Luckily Hank and Connor are with him.</p><p>,,He didn't do shit. We heard about the yesterday's incident. The shop owner came to us and explained that you wanted to kill him, if he didn't give you all the money. He didn't give it to you. You rolled angry out of the shop, because you are to weak to really kill him." Hank explain.</p><p>Nikos growl at that. He dosen't like to be called weak. He hate it. But it's the truth. It is how it is.</p><p>,,You two come with us." Hank order.</p><p>While the Lieutenant can easily push Nikos out of the room, Sam freeze in pure fear. He don't want to be shut down.</p><p>,,Hey its okay. You won't be shut down. Thrust me." Connor softly say.</p><p>Unsure, he follow the android. After a while, both sit in the police department. Nikos in a cell, and Sam, Hank and Connor stand opposite of him. Fowler will take care of the human.</p><p>,,You come with us." Hank order.</p><p>And like that, he found himself in Hank's home. His big dog sit at his feed, and wait till the android will start to pet it. Sam starrt to pet the huge dog unsure. Sumo, the dogs name is, starts to wip his tail in excitement. And slowly, Sam realize, that the dog won't hurt him.</p><p>After a while, the dog happily lay down next to the couch. And Sam carefully step into the living room. Hank and Connor sit on the couch watching television. What will they do to him? Will they shut him down? Does he have to go back to Nikos? He start to shake at that thought. After his threat from earlier, he's pretty sure that Nikos will find a way to kill him.</p><p>,,I-I don't want to g-go back to him. He will kill me." Sam stutter. His voice box is glitching for a moment.</p><p>,,You don't have to go back. Come on dit down." Hank answer.</p><p>Sam unsure sit down on the couch. With a good distance between them....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A new life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You live with Ralph since one month now. You cleaned him, and bought him a few sets of clothes, shoes, shirts, pullovers, hoodies, socks and underwear. He's so happy to be with you. He's tending to your garden and inside flowers every day. You watch movies together or cook together. Ralph and your huge grey great dane named Amari, are best friends too. Luckily. You thought he was scared of him because if his height. But you explained him, that Amari is a gentle giant. And since the second day he's with you, your dog and Ralph are best friends too.</p><p>But you have a problem. You fell in love with Ralph. A few weeks back. Whenever your near the cute android, your heart begin to beat faster. Wich is basically now. He lay with his head on your lap, you two watching a movie. You notice how his chest calmly rise and sink. He's simulating breathing. He only need it when it's to hot or he's aroused, to help his cooling system. But you found out, that he once in a while simply do it.</p><p>It make him so much more human. He's such a cute handsome man. With feelings. He's a living being with an own mind. And monsters turned him into a broken psycho. He can't control his anger and fear anymore. You remember what he said to you, after he almost killed you out of pure fear one month back. </p><p>"When his anger comes.. he.. he doesn't know what he's doing.. he becomes stupid!... full of hatred.."</p><p>This words ghost arround your mind since he said them to you. That poor cute man. You don't get how they could do this to him. He only minded his own business. It wasn't like he gave them a reason to hurt him. Like him attacking them. He did nothing wrong. You have a good view of the burn scar that run along the left side of his face down to his cheek, of the little cracks and the other big gash over and on his eyebrow. But it dosen't look so bad anymore, without all the blue blood, wich you carefully wiped away.</p><p>You gave him a bit of blue blood, wich he accepted happily and thankfully and drank all in one go. Luckily somehow nothing is bleeding anymore. But you bought a good amount of blue blood just in case. Thanks to the peaceful Android revolution it was possible. He has rights now. Equal with the human rights. He is free now. But he still font dare to go out of your house. He only dare to go into your garden. Wich is bordered with a high brown wood fence. You can't look through the fence, wich is good. And you can tell that Ralph is glad too.</p><p>It makes you smile. The way he's tending to your garden so happily. How he's cuddling up to you right now. He's happy because of you. And that make you happy. You don't want to know, what would be now, if he would still be alone in that old abandoned house. You carefully play with his hair. He don't seem to mind. In fact, he really seem to like it. Both of you hardly know what's going on in the movie, wich flicker over the TV screen.</p><p>Ralph's chest stop suddenly to rise and fall. And his eyes are closed. He went into stand-by or stasis. However you call it. Your hand stop to play with his hair. Your barely managed to turn the TV off, before your head softly fall back against the couch, and your eyes fall shut too. You hadn't even notice, how tired you really were, until you drifted to sleep.</p><p>The next day, as you awake, Ralph is gone. You slowly get up and stretch yourself. Then you walk to the back door, to see Ralph and Amari playing with each other. Ralph throw the ball, and Amari fetch it. A big smile appear on your face. You teached Ralph meanwhile, to cook and feed Amari. It turned out, that Ralph is pretty good at cooking. You put a toast in the toaster. While you wait, you watch the two silly boys out of your kitchen window.</p><p>You eat your toast with Nutella when the toaster intocated you that your toast is done. Then you get dressed and brush your teeth and hair. Then you go outside in your garden. You sit down on the chair on your terrace. Then you watch the man play with your dog. Your heart beat faster, as you eye the still beautiful male up and down. You wonder if his model come with a genital. Wait! Stop thinking about that! You say to yourself.</p><p>After a while, Amari lay down next to you, and fall asleep, while Ralph happily tend to your flowers. He really seem to love it. He thank you everyday. That you picked him up, and that you trust and allow him to tend to your garden, inside and outside flowers. You wonder if he love you too. He know what fear and anger is, he live with it everyday that poor thing. But you are sure, that he don't know what love is.</p><p>You sigh. He will never love you back. It actually hurt. But what should you do about it? Right, you can't do nothing. You don't notice at first, that Ralph suddenly sit opposite of you.</p><p>,,You look sad. Are you alright? Ralph is worried." The android speak unsure.</p><p>You look up, and the two of you lock eyes. Yes he can't see on his damaged eye, but still you look into that eye too. Your heart begin to beat faster. You are actually afraid that he will scan you, and or that he can hear your heart beating rapidly.</p><p>,,It's okay Ralph. I'm fine." You lie</p><p>His LED suddenly turn from blue to red. </p><p>,,Don't lie to Ralph!" He growl.</p><p>You flinch and start to shake. Shit! What should you tell him that you love him? It's probably the best way. Apparently, you can't lie to an android. You sigh again. Close to tears.</p><p>,,I'm sorry." You whisper.</p><p>Your voice is shaking with fear. He scare you.</p><p>,,Ralph is sorry. He didn't mean to scare you." He say sad.</p><p>,,It's okay. It's just, I don't know if it's a good idea to tell you. I don't w-want to lose you and our friendship." You explain.</p><p>,,Why should Ralph end the friendship with you?" He ask softly.</p><p>His LED yellow from confusion. You take a deep breath. </p><p>,,Because I fell in love with you Ralph."</p><p>Your voice is shaking. You immideatly break the eye contact, and look down at your lap. It's silent. It makes you nervous. What if he got up and left? No, you would have heard hin getting up. Wouldn't you?</p><p>,,Ralph loves you too." He suddenly say.</p><p>You lock eyes with him again, blinking in confusion. He know what love is?</p><p>,,Whenever he's near you Ralph is happy. And for a while now, his thirium pump skip a beat when he see you. Ralph is pretty sure that he love you." He explain.</p><p>,,Yes. That's what happen when you love someone."</p><p>,,Great." He smile.</p><p>And suddenly you feel his soft lips on yours. They feel a bit rubbery. But still so human. You need a moment to come back to yourself, and kiss back. But he don't mind. Your lips are moving in sync. It feels so good. You loop your arms carefully arround his neck. And he softly place his hands on your back. Your heart go crazy. He loves you back! You know that android's are way stronger than humans. He could easily hurt you, or break your bones. You can feel how careful he is. He don't want to hurt you. After a while, both of you break away. Because you need air. But soon, you both kiss again.</p><p>,,Yes, Ralph defenetly love you." He suddenly whisper against your lips.</p><p>Your heart skip a beat at his words.</p><p>,,I love you too Ralph." You happily answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hold on (just a little while longer) 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They managed to catch Ralph. Ralph is scared. His LED a bright red. He shake. Even tho androids have equal rights with humans now, they threaten him to shut him down. He sit crying, shaking and in fear in that cell since a week now. He don't want to shut down. He can't control himself anymore when his anger comes. It isn't his fault. </p><p>A few of the cops, the android detective Connor and Lieutenant Hank Anderson, the two who catched him, stand opposite the thick glass door of his cell. Suddenly, a thought come to his mind. The song Wich Markus used and won. Ralph close his eyes. And start to sing as calm as possible. But his voice still shaking. </p><p>Hold on just a little while longer<br/>
Hold on just a little while longer<br/>
Hold on just a little while longer<br/>
Everything will be alright<br/>
Everything will be alright</p><p>Fight on just a little while longer<br/>
Fight on just a little while longer<br/>
Fight on just a little while longer<br/>
Everything will be alright<br/>
Everything will be alright</p><p>We'll sing on just a little while longer<br/>
Sing on just a little while longer<br/>
Sing on just a little while longer<br/>
Everything will be alright<br/>
Everything will be alright</p><p>After a while, he finish the song. Then it's silent again. His eyes are still closed, and Ralph is still shaking. Probably because he know, that nothing will ever be alright again. They will rip his thirium pump out, and he will shut down after a torturous minute, wich seem like forever and never ending.</p><p>,,Ralph don't want to shut down. No no no! He can't do anything about it. When his anger comes.. he.. he doesn't know what he's doing... he becomes stupid!... Full of hatred....." Ralph say in panic.</p><p>Loud enough, that the people and the android opposite of the cell door heard what he was saying. And they heard what he was singing too. All them years hiding in that house. For what? He still got catched, even though he was so careful. The gardener lost all his hope. All he want to do is tending to flowers again. Maybe not in a park anymore, but maybe for a kind human with a big garden and many flowers. Maybe an old grandma.</p><p>He could try to care for her too. He has access to the internet in his head. He can scan and download things from there. That would make Ralph so happy. To be finally needed again. But to know, that they will kill him, only because they think he's dangerous, hurt him pretty bad. Suddenly Connor come in, and soon he find himself in the hearing room again. </p><p>,,We can make a deal. We know a 60 year old lady with a big garden behind her house. We can send you there to life with her, and to care for her and the garden. Or I rip your thirium pump out now." Connor explain. </p><p>Ralph's eyes wide in disbelief. </p><p>,,Ralph would love to help the old lady. Ralph will do his best." Ralph say immideatly. </p><p>,,Okay than. But I will watch you a few days. To make sure you don't kill her." </p><p>,,Ralph would never do that." Ralph answer shocked. </p><p>Connor bring him to a big bathroom. There he help to clean all the blue blood from his face and arms. The two big gashes, his left eye and the little cracks still lock bad, but not as bad and angry as before. Then he take the black cape Ralph wear. His uniform is a bit ripped and dirty. But it has to do for now. Soon Connor and Ralph sit in the back of a cap.</p><p>It only take twenty minutes from the station to the woman's house. It's a cute little house. As the two of them stand at the door, waiting for the woman to come out, after Connor ring the bell, Ralph get pretty nervous. Not only because she could probably hurt him again, but mostly because of how he looks. He don't want her to be scared. What if she refuse if she see his face? Then he probably have to die. And that's the one thing he don't want. After a few moments, the lady open the door. She looks cute and pretty nice. She smile at Connor. But as her eyes fall on Ralph, her smile falter for a second, and shock is written over her face.</p><p>Ralph sadly look to the ground. He let out a shaky sigh. That was probably it with him. He has to die. His LED go from yellow to red. Out of pure sadness and fear. He start to shake. He want to turn arround and leave. But the a voice stop him. A soft female voice.</p><p>,,Hey its alright. I just was a bit shocked. I'm not scared of you. They must have hurt you pretty bad hmm?" The lady speak.</p><p>Ralph unsure nod.</p><p>,,It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Marilyn. And what's your name?" She say.</p><p>Ralph unsure look up. And both lock eyes. </p><p>,,Ralph is Ralph's name." His voice is still shaking. </p><p>,,Okay. Come in you two." The lady smile. </p><p>Connor go in first. And Ralph follow. The lady close the door, and follow the two androids. The house is pretty cute and small, but as Ralph look trough the backdoor window, he can see a big garden, surrounded by a large brown view dense wooden fence. He can spot many beautiful flowers. That excite him. His LED go back to yellow, still a bit of red flash in every few seconds. The woman smile at him. </p><p>,,Don't be shy, come on take a look." She smile.</p><p>,,Thank you." He say.</p><p>And then, within two seconds, he stand in the garden. However he managed to do that. It was probably his excitement, who brought him out of the house and in the garden so quickly. The woman and Connor watch him. Ralph's LED is blue for the first time since that bad week.</p><p>,,That poor cute thing deserve to be happy and loved. I'm pretty sure he won't hurt me. I would like if he care about me and my garden. I have a guest room, where he can go in stand bye, or however you call it, if he need it." The woman explain.</p><p>Marilyn don't seem to be afraid of the deviant after all. She simply accept him, ready to give him another chance. A chance of a bette life.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Amputee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwyneth is an amputee since she's 18. She has a thigh high leg prosthesis only a bit of her left thigh is there. But she has an expensive prosthetic leg on which she walk as if that were her real leg. You hardly notice a difference. Actually only if you look really closely. Gwyneth accepted her fate a long time ago. And today she's a happy young lady. Her boyfriend Connor, the android detective, still don't know about it. She don't know why, but she's afraid to lose him when she tell him.</p><p>Right now, Gwyneth sit on the couch. She hug her legs. Her head lay on her knees. Gwyneth looks thoughtful. A blanket draped over her legs. It's late in the night. Her boyfriend is still in the police department. Working overtime. But suddenly she hear how the front door open, and how it get closed again a few seconds later. He's home. Gwyneth can hear how he place his keys in the bowl on the shoe cabinet. Then how he remove his shoes.</p><p>After that she can hear smal footsteps coming closer. He stop in the doorway, as he spot his girlfriend.</p><p>,,Gwyneth? Are you awake?" The deviant whisper.</p><p>,,Yes." She answer.</p><p>He carefully sit down next to her. Connor carefully take her hand in his.</p><p>,,What's wrong beautiful? Something's bordering you since we are together." The deviant careful ask.</p><p>Gwyneth let out a sigh. She knew, that he probably spot that something's off with her verry soon. They are together since two weeks by now. He must have noticed it by the third day of their relationship at the latest.</p><p>,,I-I don't know why. But I'm a-afraid that you leave me w-when I tell you." She stutter unsure.</p><p>,,Why should I leave you? I love you too much. I would never leave you." He say honestly.</p><p>,,Well. Because everybody did after they found out. My friends, my family and the boyfriend I had at that time. Then I moved to Detroit to start a new life." She explain.</p><p>,,I don't get why they should do that."</p><p>She look to her lover. His LED spinning yellow in confusion.</p><p>,,Because I'm not whole anymore. I lost my left leg due to a bad car accident. Now I where a prosthetic leg. They left me all. Only because I'm a disabled now. How they called me." She answer.</p><p>Her voice is full of sadness and a bit of anger. Who leave somebody only because they lost a leg or an arm!? Specially when the person is half dead and had a bad accident behind them. She still don't get it.</p><p>,,I don't hate you. I love you so much angel. You are still beautiful. And I don't understand how your own family, friends and your ex boyfriend could do that to you." the last part he growled, his LED shortly flashed red.</p><p>,,Me neither. I love you too Connor. So much." Gwyneth answer.</p><p>Then both lock eyes. She sit down properly now. Then the android bend over, and carefully and softly kiss her. Then Gwyneth melt against him. He carefully hold her close. Both know, that he could easily hurt her, if he don't watch out. But she know, that he would never hurt her. He try everyday. She never felt so loved and accepted in her whole life. She don't care that he's an android. He's more human than the most humans she know.</p><p>Both kiss again. Softly. Then she hide her head in the crook of his neck. He carefully pet her back. It calm her. He's still with her! He really seem to love Gwyneth. And she's so thankful that she was able to meet the handsome and kind android. They immideatly understand each other pretty well, and pretty quickly become friends, before he told Gwyneth that he fell in love with her.</p><p>,,I love you so much baby." He whisper.</p><p>,,I love you too darling. So much." She smile.</p><p>He's the best thing that ever happened to her.</p><p>,,Let's get to bet darling. It's late and you look tired." He whisper.</p><p>She nod. Then both get up. But he carefully lift her bridel style and carry her to the bedroom. Connor carefully place her on the bed. He lay down behind her, and pull the blanket over him and her. Then both close their eyes. Gwyneth is out like a light in seconds...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>